


Puppy Training

by matrixrefugee



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A large pup needs large toys...





	Puppy Training

The pup was growing still, and growing more rambunctious in proportion to his size. The small sticks -- small as in as long as Tyr's arm -- that Tyr used to throw for him were like twigs, now that the pup was as tall in the shoulder as his master's head. Tyr started throwing unfitted spear shafts, which the pup lolloped after gladly. A shield tossed horizontally, spinning and skimming up into the air, seemed to delight the the pup the most. Fenris would bounce after it, yipping, before leaping into the air to catch it in midair.

Tyr just wondered what he'd have to use the play fetch with the pup when Fenris was fully grown...


End file.
